Don't Hold This War Inside
Scenes, Jaime, Mini Jaime panted softly as they looked across the Halcyon skyline. They would have thought some of their makeup would have smeared or ran into their eyes, but such was the power of drag, and the half-pound of apparently industrial strength setting spray Dulcie’s bot had used. The overgrown rooftop garden was quiet in the cooling spring air. A breeze rustled through the nearly-bare branches of a small tree. In summer it would shade the bench under it, but now it was quiet, just barely budding. As foolish as it was, they always felt peaceful here. It felt like years ago, they’d started to come here, whenever they’d sneak out or have a spare moment. As far as they knew, they were the only one who knew this place, or more accurately, the only person who used it. A lone, abandoned rooftop garden. Known just to them--except for Mini now. Mini. Was that thing what she had in her head, all along? What would distract her? Was it really so easy for her to rid herself of him? Could she really understand them, how different they were, when Jaime doesn’t have an off switch. Mini streaked across the city skyline, wreathed in crackling blue flames. She understood Jaime's need for space after everything that happened in her book, but as soon as they told her where they could be found, she pushed herself to get there quickly. She'd teleported to a restaurant a dozen or so blocks away. A place she'd been to before. Unfortunately her power would not bring her to an unfamiliar place, so she had to fly the rest of the way. As she drifted over an overgrown hedge wall, the hellfire cloaking her sputtered out. She watched Jaime from a distance for a moment, certain they sensed her bristling power long before she arrived. Eventually she found the courage to move to the bench across from where Jaime stood. She sat, and watched them quietly, waiting for Jaime to break the silence. It felt like ages until Mini flew up to the roof. Ages more until she sat behind them. Even longer for them to work up the courage to turn to her. Thoughts kept swirling through their head—Alastor, and all his slick promises; their own fear; and Mini’s trust in them to keep it together in the face of… whatever the fuck that was. That felt like the bright spot. That felt like their one salvation. And her trust in them made them a target at all. Jaime turned to face her, finally, fist clenching in reflex. “Is that what it’s always like, for you? With him in your head like that?” "No. It's worse." Her eyes found theirs as they turned to face her. She leaned forward, elbows on her knees, her expression hard, but somehow distant. "Alastor doesn't typically show himself to me. He doesn't have to. He knows what I most fear and what I most care for in this world. He shows me all the ways he would relish taking everything and everyone I've ever cared for, away from me. And he never stops, not even when I sleep." She held their gaze, unblinking, and deadly serious. She wasn't guarded or combative in the least. She was open and ready to be interrogated. She owed that to Jaime, and so much more. She WANTED them to ask, and she wanted to tell them everything. It was hard for Jaime to meet Mini’s gaze. They stared at the ground, instead of meeting her eyes. More for their own sake, than hers. It hit them again, how different they were. How literal Mini’s demons were, how inevitable their own felt. The one distinction that separated them--choice. “But you want it that way,” they said, voice suddenly dry and brittle, even as they accused her. Like the wanted her to punch through their own arguments. They didn’t expect to sound that angry, but they did. Everything felt unfair, but knowing that somehow, some way, Mini could be done with this? “You want him there. You use him.” She was ready for questions, fears and doubts, but not for accusations. And certainly not THAT accusation. She shot up off of the bench, fists clenched at her sides. "Fuck you, Jaime! How fucking DARE you say I want this? You don't know what he's taken from me. What he WOULD take if given the chance. Do you have any idea what it's like to be laid bare against your will, and be torn down ALL the fucking time!?" Her hair whipped about as an invisible gale began to swirl around her. She took a single step forward, but stopped herself from going further. "You're damn right I use him. He would continue to take from me even if I didn't. At least using his power, I can get something back for the cost of being a literal demon's prison and warden." “Fuck me?!” Jaime was incredulous, hurt. “I know exactly what it’s like to be torn down. Manipulated. Used. Told who I am, and what I’m fucking good for. At least you know he’s a demon. At least you can be rid of it.” They snort, dry and harsh. “It’s just me in here, Mini. I don’t get a fucking choice. I never have.” As if to prove their point, they reached behind their back, pulled out a sword, and tossed it, flicking the blade open. It landed point first, bare inches from Mini’s boots, and quivered in the ground. The energy edge glowed faintly blue. “Do you know what I’ve given up? To protect people? To try and keep them safe?” She recoiled from them, stung. The comparison of suffering came as no surprise, and rolled right off of her. The sword didn't scare her either, because being angry didn't dispel her trust in Jaime. It was the accusation that she could be rid of Alastor at any time... "He told you..." ...It was true. Alastor could be banished in a heartbeat. All Mini had to do was wish him away. She was the prison AND the warden, after all. She held the key. "...You're right, Jaime. I CAN be rid of Alastor at any moment. But if someone handed you a nuke, would you consider dropping it on someone else a viable solution? Because that's what letting Alastor go is. He would find someone else to invade and defile. It could be my brother, or my parents. It could be Godspeed, or Sledge. It could be you. How much harm do you think Alastor could do with your body and your powers, Jaime? Do you think I could live with myself if I let that happen?" Jaime's nostrils flared. "And when you are the nuke?" They tried to stand strong. They really did. They tried to be able to look Mini in the eyes and stand in frustration, but they couldn't; they crumpled. Jaime was exhausted, and she doesn’t understand, and she’s so fierce and noble-- Of course Mini was doing this for the right reasons. Of course Mini was using him to protect people, even if that might be the thing Alastor hated the most. Of course he was trying to twist things. Of course, of course, of course. "You still get a choice," they said, soft, and almost defeated. "You still choose to have that power, to use it. To have him. I wouldn't blame you at all, if you didn't want it." Jaime fell to their knees, eyes down. They reached out with their mind, past the tangle of ghosts, and the demon, and the fear to the bright little flame they knew to be Mini. It didn't change the sick twist of jealousy in their stomach, but it helped some. Because they could trust her. That hadn't gone away. "But you're the first person I don't have to worry about accidentally killing. If I wasn’t concentrating….” They didn’t want to think too hard about it. “That's not a demon making me do that. It's just me." Her eyes followed them as they fell to the floor. Her heart ached for Jaime. She wanted nothing more than to rush to them, scoop them up, and smother their hurt away with her affection. But Jaime's insistence that she had actually had a choice turned her heart to stone. "Get up." Her tone was even and hard. Demanding. Almost cold. She was very much like her father in this moment, especially with stubble still painted on her face. Her knuckles were white as she glared at them. It was only a few short steps between them, and Jaime could be in her arms in an instant. But she could not bring herself to move from this point. Jaime looked up at her, legs splayed awkwardly underneath them. They felt like a petulant, self-pitying child. But even so, they didn't feel like Mini understood. Their gaze hardened under Mini's own as they met her eyes, unused to this. "He's not part of you, Mini," they said. "Not the way mine are. I still meant what I said." Jaime rose, bending down just enough to up pick the sword from the ground between them. They flicked it shut and tucked it away, before turning and starting to break for the edge of the roof. If she wasn’t listening, they weren’t going to argue any more. Mini's eyes went wide with outrage as Jaime turned their back on her. She stomped, and a wave of wailing spirits erupted in front of Jaime to throw them back from the edge. The force was excessive, and fueled by fury. This many ghosts could hurl a sedan across a city block. "You self righteous SHIT! I can't BELIEVE you, right now! You complain about coercion and manipulation, but you won’t see that I'M being manipulated? You bitch about being a danger to everyone around you, as if I don't blow something up almost every time Iose my temper? She gestured angrily at the rubble pile that was the edge of the roof top just a moment ago. "I never wanted this THING inside me, Jaime. I don't want it now. And for you to tell me I CHOSE this, as if there was really any other way? Like I ASKED to be violated every day...?" She took her eyes off them for the first time, her anger giving way to disgust and resentment. She could hardly bear the sight of them right now. "No one asks for that, Jaime. You didn't, and I don't. I'm... so disappointed in you. That you would think so little of me... I'm every bit as trapped as you are..." Jaime skidded across the rooftop, more wounded by Mini's words and their frustration than the pain of being thrown back, sharply and suddenly. They rose shakily to their feet, and eyed Mini carefully. "But you did choose," they said. "You weren't always like this. You don't have to always be like this. And you at least know why." Jaime shook their head, words sticking in their throat as they try to get the words out before Mini attacks them again. "You have something to fight against. Something to blame. Something other than waking up one day and..." Alastor's voice rings in their ears, the things that he said. The doubts he sowed. They had a sudden realization, and their stomach dropped to the floor. "I'm sorry," they said quietly, shame washing over them. "This is what he wanted, isn't it? He wanted me to think that. To hurt you." Some of the leaves and flowers of the overgrown garden began to smolder, agitated by Mini's telekinetic aura. The apology disarmed her a little, but she wouldn't relent. She couldn't. "Yes. He wants to take you from me like he tries to take everything else. Jaime. I won’t compare losses with you. It isn't a competition about who lost more. I know you have had so much taken from you, and I don't need to know how much or why to ache for you to be made whole. There isn't a thing I can do to bring back what you've lost. All I can do is be here for you. Now. In this moment." The gale swirling around her slowed to a breeze. She took another step forward. "I won’t rattle off my losses to you, to keep some kind of sick score. There wasn't a single day since it happened to me that I didn't pray for a way to give this curse back. To still be that sheltered little girl from Ipswich.” She took another step forward. And then one more. A gust rippled outward from her, blowing out most of the smoldering shrubbery in her wake. "Not until May 4th, two thousand nineteen. Do you know what happened that day?" She reached her hand out to them, still several steps away at least. But she would move no further. Jaime would have to meet her in the middle. "YOU happened, Jaime. You found me in a pit of despair and self loathing that I thought NO ONE could understand. And as different as we are, baby... we're so much alike, that it hurts. I cried into your shoulder for me at first. But then I cried for you. Because I knew the only way you could understand my fear and isolation, was by being in the same fucking place." Her expression was softening, but her ferocity didn't wane. Her jaw remained squared, and resolute. "I did not choose this Jaime. Neither did you. No one does. But now that I've found YOU? ...I wouldn't trade this nightmare away. I'd see it through again from the beginning, if I knew it would lead me to you every time." Jaime reached their hand out, grabbing Mini's for a second before pulling her into a fierce hug that lifted her from the ground. "I'm sorry," they said softly, half mumbling into the crook of her neck. "I'm sorry. I've never had anyone like you, Mini. Never. No one close to understanding. And I'm fucking shit at this. I didn't want to doubt you. I don't doubt you. You're so fucking--" They squeezed her tighter. "You are amazing, Mini. I feel it. Every time. I should have trusted you, over what he said. I should have. He just…” They trail off. She knows exactly what Alastor is like. And she has to deal with him all the time. “I'm sorry. I won't do that again." She squealed, despite herself, as she was crushed with affection. For all of her scary, destructive power, physically she was delicate compared to Jaime. She hugged Jaime back tight, and stroked their hair. After Jaime finished their frantic apologizing, she grabbed their chin and brought their gaze to hers. "Baby... It's okay to doubt me. It's good to question. I fuck up often, and royally. Don't ever feel like you can't challenge me, or call me on my bullshit. And God knows you must have a million questions about my book, and the library, and that creep ass, Alastor..." Her tone was softer now. She grabbed Jaime's face and searched every inch of it as if she were seeing them for the first time. Or the last. Her eyes betrayed a hint of that hurt and disappointment, and Jaime had put that there. But her care and her worry shone through. "...I want to answer ALL of your questions. I trust you too, baby. I just... please don't ever say I wanted this again. And understand that I can't really just set this monster free. He's my burden to bear." She let Jaime's face go, and slid her arms up around their neck. A small, wounded smile curled her lips. She held their gaze, but there was still distance there. A small pang of doubt. But most of all their was adoration and hope. Jaime let her go, wiping their eyes as they gave Mini a bit more room to breathe and set her down. “That’s not what bothered me,” they said gently. “The book, your library...I’ve got my own secrets. I don’t need to know all of yours. It just felt like, when he said that—” they sighed. It was hard to admit this, but their voice grew stronger as they went along. “It felt so easy. And I know it isn’t. That things aren’t that easy. But the thought of you? Not having to struggle with this? Not being so afraid? So tense?” They looked at Mini, frantic, hoping they could convince her, or that she could just understand. Or both. “That’s something I know I could never have. I don’t have a cure, just control. A constant effort. And I don’t always get that either. I want that for you, to lift that burden. If you could, and you knew he wouldn’t hurt anyone, to just be free of it. You have something to go back to. I’m jealous. and terrified. For you, mostly. Having him in there all the time. That made me stupid. Really, fucking stupid. But wouldn’t you do the same?” She nodded, and listened. She reached for Jaime's hand and held it over her heart. She heard them, and smiled at them with teary eyes. Just like that her hurt was dispelled. "Thank you for being honest. And thank you for wanting me to be free. Thanks to you, today, I think I have a shot at that. I will never really be able to tell you how that makes me feel." She nodded again, and grinned, just a little mischief in her eyes. "And yes, I for damn sure could be convinced to do all kinds of stupid shit for you. You make me crazy in all the best ways, Jaime. Even the dark days like this are so worth it." She stepped into them again, and pressed her cheek against their chest. "I'm sorry you don't have a way to be free from your power. And I'm sorry it scares you so much. But I'll stand by you baby. I'll do everything I can to make it easier. Better. If I could give you my chance to be free, I would." Jaime gave her a gentle squeeze, and stroked her hair softly. “I know, Mini. And I wouldn’t want you to, but don’t think you’ll let me take him on either.” They laugh dryly, and rest their chin on top of Mini’s head. It feels like they’ve fallen so far, so fast. She wormed her way into their heart and refused to leave. It’s hard to imagine only a few weeks ago they barely knew each other, one fucking disastrous mission was all they had. “If someone can do it? Find a third option? It’s gonna be you, babe. I know that much.” Mini looked up at them and smiled, her eyes smoldering. She stood up on her tip-toes, and pulled them in just like that first time. She kissed Jaime deeply, and tangled her fingers in their hair. When she finally broke away, she couldn't help but giggle up at them, and dab at the corner of their mouth. "We really need to take that make-up off you. It's a miracle I kept a straight face at all, for..." She canted her head to the side as it dawned on her "...our first argument as a couple." She traced her finger along Jaime's jaw, and gave them another little peck on the mouth. "The first of many, I'm sure. But I look forward to always making up just one more time than we argue." “And yours?” Jaime teased, softly. “I mean you look more imposing, but... let’s make our next argument over some stupid shit next time, ‘kay?” Jaime said, cupping Mini’s cheek. “Don’t always want to fight about this kind of stuff.” She nodded, and smiled softly at them. “Yeah. Next time let's argue about what movie to watch, or where to order take-out from.” She turned her head to kiss the hand they placed on her cheek. Mini set back down on her heels, and reached down to pat the side of her messenger bag. "I have something to show you. And you gotta have questions about all that shit in my book. I don't want to keep anything from you, ok?" She reached for Jaime's hand and locked fingers with them, her expression open and hopeful. Jaime shrugged. “I mean, I guess I’m mostly curious about the circle? If...I’d left it....” They trailed off, not really desiring to get into it. Or think more on the horrors that Alastor would have wrought. “But you’re the bruja so it might go over my head.” "I can explain circles and other wards to you, sure. It's easier to show you, and I can only do that inside my sanctuary now. Alastor doesn't actually let me cast spells anymore. ...It's complicated." She shrugged weakly. "Maybe a raincheck on the practical demo, then," they said. "I'm fine with not exactly knowing how those things work. Also you too, Mini. If it's too much… If my stuff gets too much... I can't promise it won't be. That I won't be." They were quiet for a brief moment before squeezing Mini’s hand. “I know my shit isn’t as existentially terrifying as yours but... I shouldn’t keep secrets from you either. If you wanted to know anything.” "I have a few questions, sure. I want to know how I can help. But... if anything is too hard to talk about, that's ok. Whenever you're ready." She squeezed Jaime's hand, and led them over to one of the nearby benches. She waited for them to sit, and then slid into their lap. She giggled at their make-up again, and rummaged around in her bag for some wet wipes. "This isn't what I wanted to show you, I promise." She grinned, and reached back into the bag. She strained to pull out a delicate looking necklace, beaded with snowflake obsidian and raven feathers. She handed it to Jaime immediately with a little grunt. Strangely enough, it weighed almost nothing at all. Why had she strained to pull this out? "Rhiannon made this for me. It's been about a month now, since she gave it to me. It's... quite special. And it's an important emergency tool I want you to know about." Jaime took the necklace, turning it over in their hand. It was beautiful. The speckled beads glinted in the dim light and the feathers were soft on their hands. Clearly there was some magic going on here, and they could sense a hint of Rhiannon in it too. It was clearly magical, and likely a charm of some sort. It must be tuned to Mini somehow, because it acted so differently. Mini was small, but she wasn't THAT weak. "Don't tell me this is going to keep us safe and just make it worse for you in there," they said, voice soft and concerned. She reached for a wipie, and gently started dabbing away at their show make-up. "Nope, the necklace wont hurt me. It's actually... quite peaceful." Her eyes misted just a little, and she smiled. "I may have cried a little when I first put it on. I was so happy." Jaime wrinkled their nose when Mini started wiping their face. They put their index finger under Mini's chin and tilted it up, breaking her determined expression. "And you?" they said, teasing. Their thumb reached out to wipe her cheek and slightly smeared some of the faux stubble. She smiled sweetly and handed a wipie to Jaime so they could clean off each others makeup. Mini turned away and reached out a hand to focus her powers. A small pillar of moaning spirits appeared nearby, and a swirling of dust and debris surrounded it. She kept the mini tornado going and looked back to Jaime. "Put the necklace on me." She nodded with a smile, reassuringly. '"'Alright,” they said. They trusted Mini before, they should trust her now. Jaime kissed her forehead sweetly, before they slipped the necklace over her head. She winced just a little as the necklace fell around her neck. It was clearly from the apparent weight of it. The ghost pillar and the swirling air stopped, suddenly and completely. Mini made an honest effort to recreate them, but she couldn't. She turned back to Jaime and shrugged. "And just like that, no juice." She tapped her finger to her temple. "Quiet up here too. Rhiannon's binding is total and complete..." Her expression became remorseful. Jaime had JUST finished telling her how easy it was. How she could literally wish her troubles away. And now there was an even simpler solution. But they needed to know. "I use this to sleep... when you're not around. It brings me peace. From now on though, I want you to carry this when we go on missions together. So we don't have any more problems like in the tunnels, or the Dark Market. You can render me powerless in an instant." Jaime bit their lip. Something sunk in their stomach, watching how easily the wind just died. The jealousy ripped through them again, and it flickered across their face. They could never have this. Never get an off switch. No moments of peace. Their years of training won’t let them. They’re always going to be dangerous, powers or not. They’d wallowed in their self-pity enough, and it almost pushed Mini away. And here she was, trusting them completely. Trusting them to make her powerless. Again, the thought from the Danger Room flitted across their mind, and they grit their teeth. Mini panting underneath their blade, just how close its point was to her jugular. They refused to chase that thought, either. Not today. Not right now. They reached out to touch the necklace, brushing their fingers against Mini’s collarbone. “Okay. Okay, I will.” Jaime reached for her again, pulling her close against them. “Does that stop....everything?” She nodded, and nuzzled her cheek against theirs. "Everything. Even the parts and powers that are mine." She reached up and caressed their face. "Even the ghosts that... insulate me from your powers." She pulled back to catch their gaze, still gently stroking their face. "So it's not all good. I don't want to be cut off from you. And it's heavy... for me. I, uh, turned badly once in my sleep, and almost choked on it. It's not without risk. It's a useful tool, not a solution. " She reached for the necklace with both hands and strained to pull it over her head. She dropped it into Jaime's hand again, and closed their fingers around it. Jaime brought their fist to their mouth, and kissed the necklace gently. “You shouldn’t have to worry about that, most of the time. About me. My control is....usually pretty good. Unless you decide to be extremely distracting.” They smirked, teasing her, and trying to lighten the mood for a second. They didn’t want to think about what could happen, even if they were together. She’d already lost control by the time they rejoined her at the skatepark.... You can’t run from everything Jaime, said a slick voice in their head. They weren’t sure if it was echos of Alastor or Jack... Jaime tilted their head down to steal a kiss from her, swiftly. “I don’t mind if it helps you, Mini. If it—if he....gets bad. I don’t want you to feel like you have to push me away to get your own peace.” She leaned in again, and touched her forehead to theirs. "I don't want you in control around me, baby. I want you at peace. I like how our... burdens help us support each other. We make SUCH good things from the bad, and it gives me hope. I want to be your refuge from as many troubles as possible.” She started dabbing at make-up again, a wistful smile on her face. She shook her head and smiled, trying to change the subject. "So! Tell me something about this mood manipulator fuck. What's his deal, and when do I get to break his God damn legs for you?" Her smile grew mischievous as she continued to dote on Jaime. Jaime couldn’t help but smile at Mini’s grin, but they sobered at her mention of Jack. “He saved me....or so he always said. I’d probably be in an AEGIS facility right now if it weren’t for him. Or worse.” They sighed, eyeing Mini for any hint of discomfort, or fear. “Jack was seventeen when we met, and was pretty much put in charge of training up Orbital’s new recruits. Especially me. Our powers work....similarly I guess. And he could always clamp me down in an emergency.” She focused on wiping Jaime's face clean, but noticed their appraising look. She met their eyes with hers and offered a reassuring smile. She was listening. She was thinking. And she wasn't afraid. "Well... I'm glad you didn't end up in an AEGIS facility. My cousin Emma is a trainee in one of their programs. She seems to enjoy it, but I have my doubts." Mini's hand moved to Jaime's eyes now, smearing heavy liner and shadow into oblivion. "I get the distinct feeling Jack feels entitled to you rather than cares about you... What do you think it would take to get you out from under his shadow? We got an awful lot of prize money today... can he be bought?" Jaime scrunched their face a bit when Mini went to wipe at their eye makeup. But they shook their head. “I know. It’s part of the reason I left. But whatever money we get, there’s going to be someone with more. He’s a merc. He and the team will go to the highest bidder, and even with Angel’s money... It can’t last long.” She nodded thoughtfully. Of course she didn't actually think it would be that easy, but the question had to be asked. "Ok, well... how do your powers work similarly? Do you think there's a way to flip that advantage in your favor? If he's gonna come for you eventually, let's get prepared." She grabbed a fresh wipie and continued her gentle scrubbing of Jaime's face. “We both manipulate biological processes, or something… I’m not really sure how mine work, but he fucks with your endocrine system or some shit. Also, he can teleport. Not really sure how he does that. I can use my powers on him, same as I could anyone else… as long as he doesn’t make me pass out first. And he’s really fucking good at that. I don’t have the range to be effective and not just drain everyone around me.” Mini paused to cup Jaime's face and give them a reassuring smile. "Well, you hit the jackpot, baby. You have a girlfriend you can practice on all day, without running the risk of hurting her. And all she expects in return is your company." She gave them a little peck "And the occasional smooch! I bet we can improve your range and control in no time." Jaime matched her smile, but it didn’t quite reach their eyes. “I don’t know if works like that, babe. I wish it was just as easy as practicing. But you can’t turn a hammer into a screwdriver.” They bite their lip, then sighed. They didn’t want to disappoint her. “We can try, though. Mini's cheeks warmed as Jaime's expression became pensive. Her voice lowered and she draped an arm around their shoulders to get to extra close. "...Baby... I know you're not trying to be provocative, but when you do that..." She brushed her finger tips on Jaime's lower lip "...Well, that's how the whole Danger Room thing started... and now look at us." She smirked and smoldered at them, dropping her wipie on the floor to run her fingers through Jaime's hair. Jaime huffed, laughing softly and tilting their head down. They looked up at Mini from underneath their lashes. “I’m not, but if you’re that easy...” Jaime wraps their arm around Mini’s waist, and leans in to kiss her. She giggled, and pinched them, breathing her words against Jaime's lips. "Don't fucking call me easy, you jerk." And she kissed them back deeply. Any remaining trace of doubt and tension simply melted away. Mini couldn't even remember fighting with Jaime anymore, let alone what it might have been about. Jaime bit her lip softly, enjoying the kiss and the feeling of her mouth on theirs; Her warmth, her enthusiasm. They pulled away, eventually, panting, and looked at Mini darkly. “Think you can convince your dad to let you stay over tonight?” She gasped and laughed, genuinely surprised, but also intrigued. She shook her head. "Ohoho... no way. He's been losing it over all those afternoons in the infirmary." She smiled coyly at them, and traced little heart shapes on Jaime's chest with her finger tip. "But... you're basically a ninja, right? I bet you could sneak in through my window, if I were silly enough to leave it open..." She rolled her eyes, and let the notion hang there, unfinished. “Alright. I’ll let you be good,” Jaime said, leaning in to kiss her again. They gently tucked some of her hair behind her ear, and cupped her cheek. “I don’t want you sleeping alone if we can help it,” they said softly. Their gaze was intense and fond at once. “I feel I’m a better option than the necklace, even if we have to avoid your dad.” Mini canted her head slightly, a bemused smile on her face. She really wasn't sure if Jaime was being sweet or sly. "Well... then I guess you'd better find the right open window tonight. I'd rather have you on my neck, than fancy jewelry." She slid out of Jaime's lap, and pulled them to their feet. She pressed herself against them, arms around their waist. Without standing on her toes, she had to look almost straight up to see their face. She wanted that now, to be reminded of how imposing Jaime could be. How strong. It made her feel safe... and other things. She smiled up at them mischievously. "And who said anything about being good?" “What’s your address again?” they asked, teasing, as they let themselves get pulled to their feet. Jaime looked down at Mini, cupping her cheek again. They smiled back at her fondly, then with mock offense. “Minerva Smalls, what are you implying?” She laughed and spun away from Jamie's grasp, then batted her lashes at them. "Me? Implying something? What EVER do you mean?" She skipped over to the edge of the roof, and looked over her shoulder at them, waiting. "I'd make you chase me some more, but looks like I'm gonna have to fly us both down from here." “You know exactly what I mean,” Jaime said. They let Mini go and stood where they were, as she glanced over her shoulder. They shrugged, turned, and pointed to a door on the rooftop. “Or we could take the stairs? It’s what I usually like to do after coming up here. Makes me feel a bit normal.” They made their way towards Mini, leaning against the shallow protective wall of the rooftop, as she was. “But I wouldn’t mind flying with you.” She looked over toward the door, then turned to face Jaime as they leaned into her. "Oh shit, there's stairs? This place just has EVERYTHING, don't it?" She glanced toward the door eagerly, then smirked back up at them. "It's too bad you caught me already, or we could..." She lifted Jaime off the ground with her telekinesis and held them there, as she bolted for the door. "RACE!" She yelled over her shoulder, and squealed as she tripped over some of the rubble she created earlier. It wasn't until she had flung the door open and began stomping down the first few stairs that she let Jaime down, her head start secured. Jaime rolled their eyes at Mini before they were lifted into the air. They flailed, unused to the sensation of being suspended three feet off the ground. "Fuck you!" they shouted after her, laughing. Once their feet were securely on the ground, it wasn't too hard to close the distance across the roof, as they leapt lightly over the rubble. They hope Mini helps them clean it up later. They didn't invite her here so she could ruin one of their favorite secluded spots in the city. Jaime jumped, sliding down the railing to the first landing to help make up some time. It also allowed them to get close enough to Mini to jack a bit of an extra boost from her aura as they clattered behind her. As soon as she heard Jaime burst into the stairway, she screamed, and giggled maniacally. At the next flight of stairs she hit, she conjured a ghostly skiff, and slid down at a ridiculously unsafe speed. There was a clatter and a slam somewhere out of sight, and then silence. Fuck, Jaime thought, running as fast as they could down the stairs. "Mini?! Are you okay?" Concern tainted their voice. "I don't want you to have to go to the hospital, after I just got out." She lay sprawled on the floor of the next landing, rolling around with her hands over her mouth. Her eyes were smiling, but she was laughing so hard that no sound was coming out. As soon as she spotted Jaime, she snorted, curled up in equal parts embarrassment and amusement. "Oh. Okay." Jaime sighed with relief, skidding to a stop and kneeling next to Mini. They helped her sit up, and rubbed her back. She didn't look hurt, but they couldn't be too sure. "You alright?" She shook her head and continued to laugh and gasp and snort. She leaned on Jaime immediately after being sat up, and hid her face on their shoulder. Eventually the giggle fit subsided, and she knuckled tears out of her eyes. "No! No, I'm not alright!" She swatted at them playfully. "You beat me again!" She laughed again, and futilely started fussing with her hair. "You were the one who made it a race. And you got down here first... but if that means I've won, what's my prize?" They smiled and kissed her cheek. "Here, let me," they said, gently pulling out a hair tie and adjusting Mini's hair. They pulled it back into a knot near the top of her head, much neater than they've ever seen her do for herself. Mini's face brightened as Jaime tied her hair back. At the mention of prizes she leaned in to handsomely reward her victor, but then she let out a little gasp, and her expression filled with dread. "Prize! Oh no, baby! Dulcie!" She swatted at their chest, but it was really meant for herself. "We ditched Dulcie at the Drag Race! We should go get her. Make it up to her somehow." "I'm sure she's busy being interviewed, or spending that prize money, or whatever," they pouted, disappointed they didn't get the kiss. "But you're right. I was gonna suggest going to a diner or something… but she doesn't eat." She grinned at Jaime's dissatisfaction and nodded. "She doesn't eat FOOD. But she DOES need fuel... or a power source?" She grabbed their face, and gave them a dramatic smooch after pondering for a moment. "I have a USB brick in my bag. Do you think she'd like motor oil? Oh, and how about a wax and detailing? Would that be like a makeover? How CUTE would that be?!" “I’m sure it’d be very cute. But maybe we should ask Dulcie what we could do? I’m not like, super familiar with what sentient motorcycle robots dig.” "Oh, but that would ruin the surprise!" She hopped up off the floor, excited. "It's not like we don't have money to spend now." She reached down to help Jaime up. "Let's go buy a bunch of goodies for her and then send her a selfie. I bet she'll love it!" “Alright,” Jaime said, kissing her cheek when they stood up. “Let’s go, then.” They let Mini take their hand and lead them off into the night.